Forgive Me, I'm a Little Oversensitive
by CookieDemon212
Summary: In all her life, Hinata has always been treated coldly for unknown reasons by everyone. Her Father, the King, has given her the final ultimatum to prove her worthiness as a daughter and as the next ruler. Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In all her life, Hinata has always been treated coldly for unknown reasons by everyone. Her Father is the King of

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, and etcetera

Forgive Me, I'm a Little Oversensitive

Chapter 1: The Obligation

Hinata is lying down on her bed as she rethinks her situation. Her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, who is the Ruler of this Kingdom, has serious doubts on her capabilities to rule after him. He thinks a Ruler must possess _strength_, _strive_, and _strictness_; qualities that she clearly lacks. She is too weak and over-emotional to lead the Kingdom to the greatness her Father yearns for.

She puts a pillow over her head and sighs. To make matters worse, her father is going to give her an ultimatum; a Final test sealing her fate of whether or not she will be the next Ruler.

She has to pass and excel his expectations. She _must. _Hinata sits up with a determined glare as she drops the pillow. She will no longer be the dark unremoveable stain of her family. She will earn everyone's recognition and make everyone proud. And maybe... just maybe she'll finally make a friend.

Her glare wavers with uncertainty.

But what if she can't? What if she fails her father's Final test? Will that mean she will never be good enough for Father? For her family? For anyone? What good would she be then? She doesn't think she can handle being treated like this any longer...

*Knock. Knock*

Hinata snaps out of her thoughts and stands as quickly as possible to make herself presentable. She adjusts her grey dress and pats down her long black hair. Father must be here to inform her of her test. "Y-You may enter," She says quietly in a timid voice. Oh, how she hates her stutter. It is a constant reminder of her weakness.

The door opens and there her father enters with a young man by his side.

"H-hello Father," Hinata warily greets. She quickly takes a bow and gives the young man next to him a quick glance. His worn out tattered grey clothes signify him as lower class... which must not be good. Father doesn't like peasants, especially in his home dressed so undignified. Aside from that, he was blonde, which was rare to see around these parts, and had the strangest markings on his face. When she finally took in his blue eyes, she notices the iciest glare that would put Father's in shame.

Hinata, scared and filled with guilt, quickly looks away as she tries to calm herself down.

What is she doing?! Father is looking right at her! As she mentally berates herself, she takes a deep breath and looks at her father as evenly as she could muster without giving a second glance to their guest.

"Hinata," Her father starts in a stern tone without greeting her, "this young _peasant _here has been causing much unconvienance to the Royal council members and their families."

Hinata hesitantly nods her head to signify she is listening.

"He's vandalized property, provoked many fights, disobeyed direct orders, and ralied other peasents to do the same," he pauses for a second. "He's attempted to cause a riot against the crown."

She gasps. Where is her Father headed with this conversation? Why is he telling her this? Shouldn't he be dealing with someone as dangerous as him in court? Why is he in their home? In her room in no less? Dread filled in her veins.

Her Father gives her a look of unapproval. She is showing weakness; which Father despises. She attempts her best to wash out her emotions.

"After much thought and deliberation," he continues again, "I've decided this boy will be your Final test."

"W-what?" she manages to squeak out.

What does he mean he will be her Final test? Did she hear correctly? Someone as dangerous as him couldn't possibly be given to her as the test?

Father again looks displeased at her emotional reaction. "Your Final test is to teach this boy his place to respect the crown."

What is Father thinking? He couldn't possible want her to be near someone so dangerous as him, would he? Of course he thinks she's weak and unfit to be the Ruler but he wouldn't intentionally put her in harms way because of it... would he? Has she displeased him so much that maybe he wanted her to get rid of her? Has he reached a point to not care of her safety? Has she let him down that badly? Is she that much of a disappointment?

She hugs herself for comfort as her thoughts get darker and darker.

"Hinata," her Father snaps her out it. "What have I told you about composure?" His tone is as cold as ice.

Hinata forces herself to put her hands on her side as she looks at the ground. "F-Forgive me, Father," she sofly replies, "I-I just don't understand w-why you'd assign something so... d-dangerous."

Father crosses his arms. "I have my reasons," he says in a firm tone she knows won't get anything other than that as a response.

"Now as for the details of your assigment, I'll give you one and only one month. It should be more than enough for you to domesticate him."

The Blonde flinches at the word 'domesticate.'

"He will be your personal servant and _solely_ under your responsibility. In other words, you will know of his where abouts at all times, give him demands, and execute punishments whenever he does otherwise. Once that month is up, he must have already learned to_ show his obedience_ to the crown. Is that understood?"

"U-Understood father," she mumbles.

He nods. "Do you still accept this test, Hinata?"

She bits her lower lip before nodding. Whether or not she wants to and she really doesn't want to, she has to accept this test. This is her last chance to prove her worthiness to become the next ruler. She _needs _to be awknoweledged.

"Don't disappoint me," he responds which causes Hinata to flinch. Father gives the young man a warning glare before walking out leaving the two alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone! I bring you another chapter! Sorry they're short but I'm supposed to be studying. I'll try to make them longer and keep grammar errors to a minimum. And as for my other two stories, I promise I'll work on them. (I am actually currently working on "Hello, Other Naruto." You're positive feedback convinced me to continue it to at least answer unanswered questions.)

You guys are awesome!

As for Almer-chan, thanks for your review! I hope I can keep this story interesting. I have an idea of where I want it to go with this test, hopefully I can pull it off.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Everything belongs to the Naruto Franchise.

After a couple of long moments of awkward silence, Hinata hesitantly looks at the glaring Blonde. She has never liked the idea of owning a servant, much less 'domesticating' one. But she has to try; not just for Father but for herself. The only problem now is she doesn't know how exactly to do that.

"H-Hello, I-I'm Lady Hinata Hyuuga," she introduces herself in a gentle yet fear filled tone as his eyes continue to throw daggers at her. He is really frightening her. What if he attacks her then and there? Will she be able to defend herself? Will Father even care? She takes a deep breathe to calm herself down. No matter, she has to be courteous to the him. He's still a person and she was raised with manners. "W-what's you're n-name?" she asks.

"If you think I'll do ANYTHING you ask of me, think again!" His sudden outburst makes her jump. "You, Hyuugas, think you're so high and mighty; and better than everyone else. Well I got news for you, I'm a HUMAN BEING too, you know, not just some _dog _you're gonna '_domesticate_.'" He sneers the word. "People who treat others like dirt don't _deserve _to know my name. You are all a bunch of jerks who are good for nothing. I hate people like you!" the young blond snorts as he turns his back on her and crosses his arms.

Hinata looks at him with utter shock as tears begin to build up in the corner of her eyes. She has to be strong. Why, why must words hurt her so easily?

The young blond stands like that for a minute or so before he sneaks a glance back at her. His eyes widen.

"Are… are you crying?" he asks in disbelief.

"No," Hinata squeaks. She puts her hands over her eyes to try to stop the already overflowing tears. No wonder Father assigned her such an impossible task. He knew she'd fail without a doubt. Why is she even trying to be the next Ruler? She isn't cut out for it but she's desperate to be acknowledged from her father, or the Royals, or anyone! Now she knew, she will forever be a failure.

She suddenly feels herself being pulled into a small embrace. Her eyes flash open to see the young blond giving her a awkward hug but as quickly as it came was as quick as it ended. "Sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry," he says quietly as he looks away from her, "My name's Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki."

She gives him a slight smile as a blush blooms on her face. No one has ever given her a... hug before. It felt nice. Aside from the slight uncomfortable pain making itself known in her chest. Maybe Naruto Uzumaki wasn't as dangerous as Father made it seem.

"It's ok. I'm just a little o-over sensitive," she mumbles out as she wipes the last of her tears away.

Naruto's eyes uneasily meet her pale ones. "Are going to send me to your father now? I feel like I kind of deserve it."

Hinata gently shakes her head. "You were simply voicing your opinion. I can't punish you for something like that."

He looks at her strangely. "But I made you cry," he tells her as she shakes her head.

"I-It's fine. All is forgiven."

His eyes intensely stare at her as if he were trying to figure her out. She uncomfortable looks away from his gaze to the floor.

"You're strange," he murmurs. Her wide eyes snap back to him. Strange? She bites her lip. They just met in less than a minute and he already thinks badly of her.

"But a good kind of strange!" He explains quickly. "Ever since I got here, Hyugas just kept treating me like crap everywhere I went. They kicked me around and called me names. But you aren't a jerk like they are. I didn't notice before but your nice! And I'm sorry about making you cry eariler."

"It's fine," she smiles. The compliment making her blush again.

He shakes his head. "No, let's start this from scratch, okay?" He holds out a hand with a smile. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you."

Hinata looks from his hand to his eyes before returning the handshake. "Hello, I'm Hinata Hyuga, daughter of King Hiashi Hyuga. It's nice to meet you as well."

Naruto's smile faulted at her father's name but still kept smile.

"Okay then..." he says as he runs a hand through his hair. "So, what do we do now?" He asks with dread, looking as if he was preparing himself to be told to something horrid.

"Well s-since it's your, um, f-first day I-I'll give you the day off to do w-whatever you want. You can roam the village." She thinks its a good idea considering in the days to come he'll be stuck in the Castle. Plus, she had to think of the proper way to 'domesticate' him.

Naruto's jaw drops open. He's probably taken aback by the fact that he was awarded the day off when only minutes ago he made her cry. "You're letting me do whatever I want?"

She nods as he tenses up.

"I mean, are you sure? Like really, really sure?" he asks with slight disbelief. "I could go run outside and see the markets?"

She nods her head again.

"Alright!" he cheers. Hinata just stares at him with awe. She's never met someone who's so open with their emotions. Everyone in the Kingdom is so emotionless. He has such a nice smile and carefree attitude that is so uplifting and so full of life. She wondered how that felt like to have those types of emotions.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" he says excitedly as he jumps up and down. "I promise to be nice to you from now on, okay?" he cheers as he turns and takes off running. "I'll even get you some snacks!"

Hinata just sits there not moving with a small smile. The slight pain in her chest still ever so present.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, everyone! This was originally supposed to be a LOT longer of a chapter but I'm having trouble with the other half of the story. It was either take longer to post this story (which would be quiet a while since I have Finals starting) or simply post up this piece. I decided to post this piece now. I'm sorry for the wait and sorry for the shortness.

I'll try to update soon! Enjoy!

P.S.- you guys are awesome! Thanks for the reviews and follows.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Naruto!

*Naruto's POV*

Naruto never in a million years thought he would be allowed to do whatever he wanted in his first day as a '_slave servant_.' He shudders at the word. He thought all Huugyas were cold unfeeling jerks with a stick up their butt attitudes but Hinata Hyuuga turned out to be the exact opposite. Sure, she's a little weird and quiet with that stutter of hers but she's really nice! She didn't even rat him out when he made her cry!

He frowns a little at the memory. It wasn't his intention to make her cry. Yeah, he might've been a little mean from the start but he was just trying to show her he wasn't going to let himself be bossed around. Only cattle let themselves be bossed around and he, for certain, _isn't_ cattle. He is Naruto Uzumaki! Who was one day going to have a Kingdom himself! And he can't do that while being a peasant. Nope, so he has no choice but to escape from this hellhole.

But as he thinks and walks the Kingdom's main market street toward the village's entrance gates, he can't help but start to feel a little guilty about Hinata. They just became friends and she'll surely get punished from his escape... but, darn it, he can't stay here and be a _peasant _for the rest of his life or even worse get killed_._ He has to get out. He just hopes she understands.

"Read all about it! King Hiashi is cutting food rations to the poor! 10 cents to get the full story!" A boy hollers, breaking Naruto's gloomy thoughts. So now the bastard is starving people, huh? He clutches his hands in frustration. Damn, Royals. The poor are living already as hard as it is and they're just making it harder.

Jerks. All of them. Well, maybe not Hinata, but the rest of them for sure.

When he becomes King, he vows to never starve his people. His Kingdom will welcome the poor and give them proper paying jobs to feed their families.

With new determination, he continues making his way toward the gates, passing fish markets, restaurants and homeless huddling in the ground along the way. When he becomes King, he'll not only help the poor but also make it up to Hinata's kindness. His guilt immediately vanishing.

"That's a promise!" he vows out loud to himself, earning weird glances by other pass-byers .

Putting his vows aside, he puts his entire focus on planning the best escape plan.

The main gated entrance is the only way out and in this Kingdom so he had to go through there. From his line of vision, he can only see two guards. They are standing on each side of the entrance, checking the arrivals and departs.

After a couple minutes of debate, Naruto comes up with a not so great idea. He wasn't going to come up with anything better so might as well get it over with. He walks straight to the guards.

"Halt! Where are you going peasant?" said guard # 1.

Naruto eyes gave him a glare. "My _master _Hyuuga_,"_ he says, "has ordered me to get freshly cut berries from the forest."

He knows the Hyuuga name is the most powerful name here. He hopes it will make them back off questioning him.

"Hyuuga?" Both guards give each other a quick glance.

"Well, be as that may, we still can't let you pass. Hyuugas know the rules, a peasent can't pass unless accompanying their master," says guard #2.

"But my _master_ ordered me to go get berries. I can't go back empty handed," Naruto pleads.

They give each other one more glance. "Sorry but.. but we really can't do anything about that," hesitantly says guard #1.

"C'mon, I'll leave and come back before you know it. I'll even put in a good word for you to Lady Hyuuga," Naruto persists. He felt the guards considering it so he went in for the kill. "I mean, do you really want a Hyuuga mad at you?"

"Well... Oh hey there's a Hyuuga behind you over there now. Why don't you just ask him?" guard #1 says with a relief in his voice.

Naruto looks behind him and sure enough there's another brooding Hyuga heading his way. Damn his luck.

His options are low so he did the only thing he could think of. He takes off running full speed toward the forest.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" yells one of the guards. But he keeps running as fast as he can toward his freedom.

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. Run faster!

He could here the guards footsteps behind him. Luckily after a couple of minutes, the distance between him and the guards starts widening. Naruto glances back and couldn't help but laugh. He was free! He escaped!

When he looks back ahead, he sees a tree but its too late. He ran into it and knocks himself out.

.BREAK. BREAK. BREAK. SPACE. BREAK.

Naruto groans out silent curses as King Hiashi drags him to who knows where. His earlier beatings from the two guards made it hard to focus on anything but his pain.

"Hurry up," the King demands as he pushes him forward.

The sharp pain almost making the Blonde fall. Naruto murmurs low vows that he'll get him back for that.

They finally reach familiar lavender colored doors and the King angrily knocks it.

"Y-yes come in," squeaks a soft but startled voice.

The King opens the doors and pushes the Blonde forward again; but this time he fell on the floor. He heard Hinata's sharp gasp.

"What is the meaning of this, Hinata?" Her Father's tone is deadly.

"I-I-I don't know-"

"I gave you a servant for no more than a couple of hours," He angrily cuts her off, "and he's _already_ attempted to escape."

"I was just getting berries," the blonde groans out to his defense. "Tell you're guards, it's true."

"Silence!" The Father yells as him kicks the him in the stomach.

"Father, stop!" pleads Hinata as she drew nearer to them.

"Don't you start throwing orders around, Hinata!" Her Father scolds. "You are in no position to do so!"

"But you said I'm in charge of his punishments! I am his master and I'll do as I see fit," she yells.

Her Father stops and looks at her with shock and a glint of... hope? "Yes, I did say that," he agrees as he hardens his expression and backs away from the Blonde. "So tell me Hinata, what will be his punishment?"

The Blonde closed his eyes in defeat. He's done for. He's gonna die. His hopes, his dreams and his promises will never happen. He will never be known or accomplish anything.

"I-I... I won't punish him."

His eyes flash to her in shock. Did he hear right?

"What did you say?" her Father's voice flat.

"He did nothing wrong. I-I sent him to get the berries," She quickly explains. "So he deserves no punishment."

Why... Why is she covering for him? She didn't send him to get berries. What is she doing?

"I-I-I didn't know better," she continues, "I-I forgot about the rule that peasants can't cross the gate alone. F-Forgive me father." Hinata bows her head to her Father.

Her father walks up to her. "You disappoint me, Hinata," her father says darkly as he ignores the Blonde on the floor. "But you are right. He_ is_ under your responsibility to punish him however you see fit but remember you are under mine."

Hinata looks at him uneasily.

"Because you don't give proper punishment to him, I will give you the punishment instead. You are forbidden to go to the garden during this test's duration," he states.

"Father no-"

"No excuses. You WILL not step foot into that garden. Understood?"

She bit her lip as she tried to hold back tears. She manages to nod.

With that, he turns and stalks off.

Naruto couldn't understand what was so important of this garden but it really managed to shake her. He felt guilty.

Hinata simply stands there as tears slowly run down her face.

"Hinata," Naruto groans from the floor. Since he can't get up, he forces himself to get crawl over to her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" he asks when he is close enough.

She shakes her head as she sits in the floor and curls herself up like a ball. Her sobs shaking her shoulders.

Naruto feels a pang of regret. Guilt is eating him up.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "This is all my fault." He puts a arms over her and ignores the pain and soreness he feels.

She didn't speak, just cried. Naruto kept murmuring apologizes and saying how incredibly stupid he was. That he'll make it up to her somehow. After a hour passes, she finally overtakes her and no sooner later sleep took him as well.


End file.
